New Dawn
by Astrophil's Stella
Summary: Zoe Elizabeth Swan is Bella's half-sister and when her life turns from bad to worse in NY her Mum and Step-dad ship her off to live in Forks, but Zoe has a secret that even she doesn't know yet and it causes a whirlwind for the Cullen's, especially with Victoria closing in. Set at the beginning of Eclipse and with an extra Cullen boy to attend to what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

Chapter 1

I kept my eyes fixed on the clock as the hands made another unforgiving trek around the face. Mrs Narcol peered at me once again over her glasses the lines of her face drawn in with wrinkles. I smiled.

My hands held a thin sheen of sweat and I wringed them together anxiously. Mum had been in with Principle Sharp for half an hour and although I had been telling myself that no news was 'good' news; who was I kidding! No news was definitely bad news. Mr Sharp was ruthless and unfortunately I had been on his hit list for too long. I knew it and I'm pretty sure even Mrs Narcol knew it, my time was up.

I could hear mumbled voices and I forced my shaking hands into my pockets to hide them as Mum emerged from the Principles office. They shook hands formally said their good byes and then turned to look at me.

Crap.

Mum's eyes were stained red and the left seemed to bulge; I cringed back into the plastic chair, willing myself to fall through straight into the ground. Placing a gentle hand onto her seven month old pregnant belly, my mother, Mrs Jenny Wheeler stormed straight past me; silent tears streaking her face.

Grabbing my rucksack from the floor I trailed after Mum. She remained silent as we walked out of St Bridget's High NYC and towards the car. Thankfully the rest of the school was in fifth period so I managed to avoid the shouts and sniggers of my classmates as I climbed into the car.

I steeled myself for the explosion that is sure to follow as mum put the car into drive. Three, two, one,

"Expelled. You got expelled!" Mum screamed, "How could you be so stupid?" I opened my mouth to reply when mum sent me her death glare.

"That was a rhetorical question Zoe. Five schools in two years, you're seventeen years old; how much longer are you going to keep acting like a child for."

"It wasn't my fault," I protested, we'd had the same conversation multiple times that my response was futile and mum knew it, I'd given up explaining myself, just like she'd given up listening to me.

"That's what you say every time. How can the chemistry lab accidentally set its self on fire? It's not possible Zoe!"

"I can't explain it! I didn't do it." Frustration was laced like poison in my voice and I crossed my arms over my chest exasperated.

"I just don't know what to do with you, once your little sister arrives this can't continue, I can't cope Zoe; you're running John and me into the ground." Mum rubbed another hand over her stomach, her voice sounded so sad. I knew John- my step-dad- was running out of patience with me and I wasn't surprised, but it honestly wasn't my fault. Things just kept happening and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Call it karma or fate or whatever the hell you want but it _definitely_ wasn't my fault.

The journey home took longer than expected and the tension within the Lexus only seemed to grow more and more prominent.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I should apologise but every time I went to open my mouth it became think with lead. I couldn't apologise for something I didn't do…it wasn't in my nature.

Eventually, we made it to our house on Long Island. John's car was parked like a statue in the driveway and I braced myself for his wrath. It was still hot for early September and I could feel the air wrap its tentacles around me as I walked towards the door.

We lived on Suffolk County, Long Island, NY. After I got expelled from my third school, Mum and John thought it would be a good idea to remove me from our apartment in the central city and buy a house on Long Island. The house was nice, it backed onto the beach and was quiet, peaceful, but it didn't feel like home. Ever since I turned seventeen in the summer, John's bad moods had increased towards me. He and my mum had married two years ago and now she was knocked up with my replacement. I was thrilled.

I opened the door and was greeted by the not so lovely face of John. His frown deepened at the sight of me, his eyebrows falling so low they covered his dark brown- basically black- soulless eyes.

"Alight Johnny," I sang, putting on my sweetest smile as I strode past him into the kitchen.

"Does she think this is funny, Jenny?' I heard John shout at my mum. It made the hairs on the back of my neck rise to her him speak to my mum like that but I swallowed the vile in my throat. I could hear his thunderous footsteps as he followed me into the kitchen. Grabbing a soda from the fridge I turned to face him.

John had been and always would be a bully. A great big hulk of a man who loved power. His stature and demeanour oozed control and quite frankly it pissed me off. He wasn't necessarily a big man, standing at 5ft 9, I was only an inch smaller than him but it was mum I worried about. Her sweet disposition and slight frame of 5ft 4 was no match for John.

My eyes flicked between the two of them. Mums gentle blue eyes staring at me sadly as she rubbed her unborn baby with one hand and pushed some stray golden strands of hair from her face with the other and John who glared at me, his thick broad shoulders consuming the kitchen.I almost felt scared. _Almost._

"Your mother and I have been talking about this for a while now and we feel like you've left us with no other choice,' John started, his voice surrounding me like ice. I could feel my muscles begin to tense as every worst case scenario flashed in front of my mind. But nothing could prepare me for what came next. Nothing.

It seemed I had banished all thoughts of this ever happening out of mind, how foolish I was. Stupid Zoe, I mentally scorned myself as John opened his mouth and the worst scenario _ever_ , came tumbling out.

"Pack your bags Zoe Elizabeth Swan, you're moving to Forks."

…

 **A/N- Favourite, alert, review, it would be great to hear from you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! I've moved some of the dates around to make my plot work and so New Moon took place while Bella was still 17 and so her 18** **th** **birthday will be soon etc, but yeah I haven't followed dates closely or who's in whose class at school but the plot should hold some resemblance, in some places at least** **enjoy!**

 **A/N- disclaimer, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a bad dream. A nightmare and I wasn't waking up. I was trapped. I had to be, because there was no way on the face of the earth I was collecting my luggage at Forks airport to go stay with my Dad- Charlie. That wouldn't be so bad, heck I love my Dad, don't get me wrong, it's just I haven't seen him in two years and to make matters worse my half-sister Bella has recently moved there too.

I felt awful that I hadn't seen Dad in two years. I used to spend every summer in Forks with Dad and Bella growing up, it used to just be the three of us and I had some of the best summers there; but it was all a stupid illusion. By the time I was fifteen it was hard to avoid the obvious, a child knows when they're unwanted.

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and turned it on as I continued walking to the exit of the airport. The air conditioning was spurting out fits of cold air and finally gave out wheezing as it shut down completely, eliciting groans from a group of people to my left.

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it from my pocket. It was a message from Charlie.

 **Hey, Kiddo**

 **Been called into work last minute, Bella will come pick you up, sorry**

 **See you tonight**

I muttered under my breath as I slammed my phone back into my pocket. Great.

Now I had to actually communicate with little miss perfect. Rolling my eyes and feeling my mood dampen I reluctantly exited the airport building to wait at the pick-up point.

After sitting on a plane for god knows how many hours all I wanted was a bath and a soda. I hated small talk and I hated goody two shoes like Bella more. Frustrated I gathered my long, thick, unruly blonde hair into a ponytail on top of my head. Feeling a tiny ounce of relief as it no longer strangled me.

Just as I was about to relish in the joy that Bella had forgotten me, I heard my name being shouted from the roadside. Sighing, I turned to see Bella clambering out of an ancient red pick-up trunk. My suitcase trailed behind me as I slowly made my way over to her.

She was almost exactly the same as I remembered, she had the same medium chestnut hair, chocolate eyes and surprisingly good figure for someone that never exercised. The only change was that she looked older, something had definitely happened in the last two years that caused her eyes to become more shrewd as she examined my face.

"How was the flight?" she asked, attempting to haul my luggage into the back; her cheeks had begun to flare red as Bella struggled to get it into the back.

"Here," I said nudging her out of the way as I effortlessly fitted it in.

"Right. Ok." Bella nodded as she watched me, her cheeks still tainted from the trouble my suitcase had caused her.

I stifled my laugh as I climbed into the passenger seat.

We pulled away from the airport with ease despite the old pick-up trucks complaints and I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably as Bella continually flicked her eyes to my face in anticipation.

"Spit it out Bells," I grumbled as she looked at me for the hundredth time, I saw her let out a sigh before she began her eyes dashing from me to the road every millisecond

"What happened to you?" she began her voice becoming higher as she became more and more flustered, "you stopped keeping in contact and practically vanished of the face of the earth two summers ago. A hello I'm alive would have been nice! We used to talk all the time Zoe, I was worried; you're my little sister-'

"There's 9 months between us,' I reminded her. She huffed "and you don't let me forget it.'

"Honestly Zoe everyone was worried about you,"

"I don't want you to be worried! I don't want you to be anything!" I responded curtly feeling agitated and trapped in the steel truck.

Bella fell silent and I inwardly thanked her, my head was thumping and I could feel the usual tingling in my fingertips whenever I got distressed. Guilt was heavy and thick in my gut. It was best that I hadn't kept contact, wasn't it? If it hadn't been for John and his terrible plan to move me here I never would have seen them ever again. I scowled at the mention of John and quickly displaced him from my mind.

We were only roughly twenty minutes from Charlie's house when Bella groaned as her mobile gave out on her and died, she placed it back into her pocket and sighed.

"Let's hope we don't break down, eh?" she joked- or attempted to, I merely drew my phone out in response and she nodded quickly before placing her eyes back onto the road.

We arrived at Charlie's not long after and I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about seeing Dad again; his response was probably going to be less vocal than Bella's but it was his sad puppy dog eyes that I couldn't take.

I glanced at Bella as we pulled into the drive as she stared at the silver Volvo parked next to Dad's cruiser. That clearly wasn't meant to be there.

As soon as the engine died a boy and girl emerged from the car their eyes wild and frantic.

"Edward?" Bella questioned, looking from the girl to the boy (who I assumed was the supposed Edward). He seemed to look confused himself; his bronze coloured hair falling into his eyes, he brushed it away sub-consciously.

"You're ok?" he asked glancing over my sister in a desperate manner.

"Yes, my phone died and I had to pick Zoe up from the airport," Bella explained reassuring Edward of her well-being.

The small girl who had emerged with Edward, walked round and touched Bella once on the hand, the panic in her eyes diffusing as Bella smiled encouragingly at her.

What the hell is going on?

I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable with the exchange and a small nervous cough escaped my lips. Bella jumped at the noise.

"Oh, sorry Zoe," she murmured turning to smile at me. I didn't return it.

"This is Edward and Alice Cullen," she continued. I was about to reply when I felt there eyes narrow in on me, the confusion returned to their eerily gold eyes and Edward's brow furrowed, Alice stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear before he nodded, kissed Bella fleetingly on the end and drove away.

Bella was left staring after the Volvo looking as confused as I felt.

"What was with the Calvary?" I questioned nodding my head towards the direction the Cullen's had left in.

"I think they were worried because my phone died," my sister replied, attempting to shrug me off with her simple and explainable answer. I hummed in response and followed her into the kitchen, not believing her.

I was no rocket scientist but I wasn't stupid. Their behaviour had clearly been off and it was creepy as hell, suddenly I missed New York.

…

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly, Bella cooked dinner- as usual- and although her attempts at small talk were nothing out of the ordinary Bella was definitely distracted; she was constantly checking her phone and staring out of the kitchen window like she was waiting for someone to show up or ring.

Jet lag was beginning to creep in and at nine I felt relieved to be in bed and alone, my room still looked the same as I'd left it that summer; light blue walls and a flower print duvet felt almost comforting as I gazed at my surrounding; my glow in the dark stars still shown on my ceiling and I kept my eyes open for a moment longer to drink in their glow.

Two years felt like two weeks when I found the side of my bed that Bella and I had engraved our initials into, summers seemed to fall away around me and I could almost kid myself into thinking I was home.

…

Feeling groggy and a little disorientated, I woke to the sound of Dad's cruiser pulling into the drive way. After a series of doors slamming, I could hear his footsteps on the staircase.

"Charlie?' Bella whispered, I could picture her in the corridor eyes searching the dark.

"Yeh, hey Bells," Dad yawned, his voice sounded strained, "how's Zo?" he asked. Bella didn't respond and I could visualise her shrugging her shoulders.

I remained still in my bed, my ears straining for more, but it seemed their conversation had dried as no one said anything else.

I sighed and lifted my duvet up higher to my head. My stomach felt heavy and I could feel tears developing in the corners of my eyes. I shook them away angrily. There was no point in crying. I was starting Forks High tomorrow whether I liked it or not and knowing my beautiful track record I wouldn't be there for too long.

Just as I was drifting I heard Bella giggle from her room followed by a low murmur, which I could only guess was Edward.

"Eww, gross," I groaned completely submerging myself under my bedding. This was going to be a long night.

…

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you for all the favourites, alerts and reviews, greatly appreciated and any feedback is good feedback right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed I'll see you next time!**


End file.
